Love for a Vampire
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Nach dem zweiten (missglückten) Mordversuchs seitens Gabriel will Vlad Vergeltung - und entführt kurzerhand Carl! Wird Gabriel nun in die geradezu offensichtliche Falle tappen, um seinen Freund zu retten? Was, wenn Carl sich auf die Gegenseite schlägt
1. 1: PrologKapitel 1

Titel: Love for a Vampire

Autor: Kokoro Okami

Genre: Van Helsing

Warnungen: Blood, Romance, später Lime/evtl Lemon, Death... Und für alle, die diese Warnung brauchen: YAOI, Leute. (Es gibt einfach zu wenig davon...)

Pairing: Die Autorin ist stolz darauf, eine Dracula x van Helsing präsentieren zu dürfen! Aber... was ist das?? Ooh... es bahnen sich noch einige andere sehr interessante Pairings an!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder der Film noch die Schauspieler, ich beanspruche aber diese FF als MEINE!

_**Love for a Vampire**_

** Prolog **

„Hey Gabriel!" 

_Der braungelockte, großgewachsene Junge mit den azurblauen Augen blickte auf von seiner Arbeit und lächelte, als er die Stimme erkannte, die ihn gerufen hatte. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie eine zierliche Gestalt mit langen, nachtschwarzen Haaren eilig und flink zu ihm herüber gelaufen kam. Stolpernd kam der junge Mann von siebzehn Jahren vor ihm zum Stehen und strich sich die vom Wind zerzausten Haare aus dem hübschen, spitzbübischen Gesicht. Van Helsing lächelte._

„_Vlad! Du hast es also doch noch geschafft!"_

_Die smaragdgrünen Augen seines jüngeren Freundes blitzten. _

„_Gerade so – ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass mich der alte Abronsius wieder erwischt... Diesmal hätte mein Vater keine Nachsicht mehr, fürchte ich..."_

„_Du legst es aber auch immer drauf an, nicht wahr? Keiner kommt so oft zu spät wie du – dabei solltest du echt dankbar sein, dass du diese öffentliche Schule besuchen darfst... Jeder andere Adlige den ich kenne hat einen Privatlehrer."_

„Und wie viele andere Adlige kennst du genau, Gabriel?"fragte der junge Graf Dracula seinen Freund, welcher seine Bücher unter den Arm klemmte und mit ihm in Richtung Schule schlenderte.

„_Oh, du würdest dich wundern, wie viele unterschiedliche Leute ich kennenlerne bei meiner Arbeit..."_

_Vladislaus seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir gehen, Gabriel. Jedesmal, wenn du mit dem Schiff davonsegelst, verfluche ich meine Herkunft-"_

„_Nicht, Vlad!"unterbrach ihn der Braunhaarige. _

„_Nicht fluchen! Gib Gott keinen Grund, dich zur Hölle fahren zu lassen."_

_Sein Freund lächelte. _

„_Du bist so gottesfürchtig und fromm, Gabriel! Dir zuliebe will ich besser Acht geben auf meine Worte!"_

_Gabriel lächelte ebenfalls und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Kameraden. _

„_Ich bin sicher nicht fromm, Vlad – dazu müsste man unschuldig sein wie du!"_

_Beide grinsten sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer._

„_Ga-Gabriel?? Was ist passiert? Ich..."_

„_...Ich wurde angegriffen, Vlad..."_

_In haselnussbraunen Augen schimmerte Besorgnis und Trauer._

„_Angegriffen...?"_

„_...Ich habe dich hier gefunden... Vlad, du..."  
_

„_Was? Gabriel, nun sprich doch!"_

„_Du bist ein Vampir, Vlad. Und... du hast mich angegriffen..!"_

_Besorgt starrte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann auf seinen reglosen Freund hinunter. _

„_Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?? Und wer seid ihr?"_

_Einer der in Rot gekleideten Männer trat vor und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Kalte graue Augen starrten den jungen Grafen kalt und gnadenlos an. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Entsetzen._

„_Vater!!"_

_Graf Dragulias Blick wankte nicht. _

„_Ich habe mich der christlichen Kirche in Rom angeschlossen und sie um Hilfe gebeten. Gabriel Van Helsing hat nun keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an sein bisheriges Leben... Er wird in Zukunft uns dienen! Und er wird dich vernichten, Vladislaus, er wird ewig leben, genau wie du, und er wird dich eines Tages töten! Ich kann es selber nicht tun... Trotz allem... denn du bist mein Sohn. Er wird einmal vollbringen, was ich nicht beenden konnte."_

_Der Graf holte Luft und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. Vlad starrte ihn mit fassungsloser Miene an. _

„_Vater, bitte... Was-"_

„_Genug! Gabriel wird die linke Hand Gottes sein. Du aber wirst dein Dasein als verlorene Kreatur fristen, in Schloss Dracula, weder ein Mensch noch ein anderes gottgewolltes Geschöpf..."_

_Damit wandte sich der Graf zum Gehen und zwei weitere Männer hoben den stillen Körper Van Helsings hoch und trugen ihn hinter ihrem Herren her._

_Vlad stand langsam und mit zitternden Knien auf. _

„_VATER!! NICHT!! Ich bin ein Mensch!!"_

_Schnell lief er auf seinen Vater zu. Der Graf drehte sich um und hob mit einem schnellen Griff ein kleines, silbernes Kreuz hoch. Dann packte er den Arm seines Sohnes und drückte das Silber fest auf das weisse Fleisch. Im gleichen Moment begann die Haut zu zischen und zu verbrennen und der junge Graf schrie auf vor Schmerz. Sein Vater ließ ihn schließlich los und sofort wich sein Sohn zurück und umklammerte seinen verletzten Arm mit der anderen Hand._

„_Mag dir das ein Denkmal sein. Du bist kein Mensch. Du bist ein Monster!"_

_Kurz darauf verschwanden die Männer zwischen den Bäumen ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen._

_Vlad sank langsam auf die nasse Erde hinunter. Vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel seines Hemdes zurück und betrachtete die Stelle an seinem Unterarm. Die Wunde hatte sich geschlossen, aber es war ein Mal geblieben..._

_Er hob den Kopf zum sternklaren Himmel hoch._

„_Ich bin doch ein Mensch... Ein Mensch...!"_

Na?

Wie findet ihr es soweit? Kommt schon, das ist meine erste „van Helsing"...!

Vlad: Nerv sie doch noch länger...

Koko: ...Du sollst mich hier unterstützen, Vampir!

V: hebt Augenbraue

Ach so? Weil du es allein nicht schaffst?

K: T.T Was ist aus deiner galanten Art gegenüber Frauen geworden??

V: ... denkt nach ...

...Du bist keine Frau.

K: Ach so...WAS??


	2. 2: Verlassen

Hey, ich habe 2 Reviews bekommen! knuddel

Turquenione: Danke! Antwort: Jetzt!

Andalgarien: °° Hey, schon auf der Fav Liste? Danke! Tja, in dieser FF steht Vlad weniger auf Frauen...

Vlad: Was dich nicht ärgern sollte, du bist schließlich auch keine.

Koko: ....

Naja, viel Spaß nun mit...

** 2: Verlassen **

„Meister! Meister, wacht auf!"

_´Was ist los...? Wo bin ich?´_

„Aufwachen!"

Langsam öffneten sich ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen. Ihr Besitzer hatte noch einige Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren.

„Was...?"

Der Bucklige stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. „Mann bin ich froh... Dachte schon, ´s wär Euch was passiert... Ihr wart verdammt lange weggetreten, wenn ich das mal so sagn darf! Nach dieser grauenvollen Wunde, die Euch der Werwolf zugefücht hatte... Dachte schon, das wärs gewesen!"

Vorsichtig, seine Augen gegen das helle Licht der Fackel schützend, richtete sich Vladislaus Dragulia auf und sah sich um. Er befand sich in seinem Sarg, in Schloss Dracula. Und – er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen!

„...Gabriel...?"

Die Augen seines Dieners blitzten zornig. „Dieses Mistviech hat sich zurückverwandelt, gleich nachdem es Euch in kleine Fetzen zerlegt hatte! ´s Einfach abgehaun, mit dem Mönch und der Leiche des Weibs!"

Ja... er erinnerte sich. _´Anna... Anna Valerious.´_

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos, Igor?"

„Nich ganz drei Nächte. Hab Euch in Euren Sarg gepackt und nich aussn Augen gelassen, ne? Fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt besser?"

Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten. „Igor... Ich habe seit drei Nächten nicht mehr gegessen... Wie, denkst du, geht es mir?

Geh nun! Ich will heute Nacht nicht weiter gestört werden!"

Igor nickte, dienerte verunglückt und humpelte davon, die schwere Eisentür hinter sich zuziehend. Der Graf sah sie eine Weile starr und gedankenverloren an.

_´Ich hasse dieses verdammte Eisen...´_

_Die Erinnerung an eine Person, die ihn lächelnd ansah und meinte, er sollte nicht fluchen..._

„TOD UND TEUFEL, GABRIEL...!!"

Unter ohrenbetäubenden Krachen flog die Fackel gegen die Tür und erlosch.

Schwer atmend sank Vladislaus in die blutroten Kissen in seinem Sarg zurück.

„Wann, Gabriel....? Wann siehst du mich wieder so an?"

_´Verdammt seiest du, Gott... Du und deine makaberen Spielchen...´_

_Zwei Tage früher:_

„...und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit. Amen!"

„Amen..." murmelte Gabriel van Helsing leise. Schweigend beobachtete er die hellgrauen Rauchwolken, die sich über die Klippe hinaus in den Himmel bewegten. Annas Seele. Sie würde jetzt ihren Frieden haben.

„Komm, Carl. Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns auf den Rückweg machen. Die glauben möglicherweise sonst, dass wir tot sind...!"

Carl neben ihm nickte eifrig. „Was ja auch beinahe der Fall gewesen wäre! Dieser Graf Dracula war ja vielleicht ein furchterregendes Monster! Nur gut, dass wir den los sind!"

Plötzlich begann der Mö – Ordensbruder zu kichern.

Van Helsing hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Ich musste nur daran denken, wie er Euch anbot, sein Partner zu werden. Oder mehr noch, sagte er nicht ´Bruder´?? Wie konnte er annehmen, dass der große van Helsing auf so einen Trick hereinfällt!"Er kicherte weiter.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum er Euch unbedingt auf seiner Seite haben wollte – nur, weil er befürchtete, dass Ihr ihn besiegt??"

„Er sagte, er kenne mich..."

„Ach was! Woher denn? Er ist mindestens 400 Jahre alt! Vielleicht gefiel ihm Euer Hut?"

Der Ordensbruder brach aufs Neue in schallendes Gelächter aus und van Helsing verdrehte die Augen. Allerdings fragte er sich insgeheim dasselbe:

Warum hatte Dracula ihn nicht getötet, als er es konnte? Als er ihm im Schloss begegnete, war er noch kein Wolf... Doch der Graf hatte sich sogar recht höflich mit ihm unterhalten – er war es gewesen, der ihm mit einen Pfahl und einem Kruzifix bedrängt hatte...

Also warum?? Was wollte Dracula von ihm? Und was, _was_ verband sie beide?

_´Rätsel... Nun wird sie niemand mehr lösen... Dracula ist tot, und diesmal richtig. Aber warum geht er mir dann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...?´_

Seufzend saß er auf und galoppierte zusammen mit Carl Richtung Rom davon.

´Wie?? Wie konntest du mir das antun, Gabriel?? Ich war dein Freund! Ich ließ dich am Leben!! Wie konntest du mich so betrügen??´

Vlad kochte vor Wut. In seinem Kopf spukten noch immer die Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten herum und alles, was er dagegen tun konnte, war, sich in blinder Zerstörungswut abzureagieren.

Dabei zerlegte er alles, was ihm in den Weg kam. Der Weg von seinem Zimmer bis zur großen Halle war gekennzeichnet durch zerbrochene Stühle, Tische, Schränke und ähnliches, nicht – Vampirfestes Mobiliar. Igor lief verzweifelt hinter seinem Herren her und versuchte, so viele von den Stücken, die der Vampir herumschleuderte zu fangen, wie möglich.

„Meister...! Bitte beruhigt Euch!"

Rasend fuhr Dracula herum und sandte einen Todesblick in dessen Richtung.

„Habe ich denn nicht allen Grund, mich aufzuregen, Igor??"

´Die einzige Person, der ich je vertraut... die ich je geliebt habe, hat mich SCHON WIEDER ermordet...! Beinahe, jedenfalls...´

Seufzend ließ er von dem armen, unschuldigen Schreibtisch ab, den er gerade gepackt hatte und sah sich um.

„Bitte, räum das wieder auf... Ich bin heute nicht ich selbst."

Igor atmete auf und nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich, Meister. Ihr wisst doch, ich kümmere mich um Euch!"Sanft geleitete er den auf einmal sehr deprimierten Vampir zu einem blutroten, samtenen Sessel hinüber und ließ ihn Platz nehmen. Nochmals seufzend lehnte Vlad sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Danke, Igor..."

Der Bucklige lächelte. „Was wäre ich für ein Diener, wenn ich meinen Herrn schlecht behandelte?"

Vlad gähnte und rollte sich leise zusammen. Kurz darauf war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Igor betrachtete seinen Herrn einige Zeit, bevor er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

_´Van Helsing... Ihr werdet mir meinen Herrn nicht wegnehmen, dafür sorge ich schon! Ich habe mich zu lange um ihn gekümmert, um Ihn jemandem wie Euch zu überlassen...!_´

„Nicht – nicht, Gabriel...!" 

_Verzweifelt versuchte der junge Graf sich seinem Angreifer zu erwehren. _

„_Ga-"Er würgte; der andere schnitt ihm zu Luftzufuhr ab. Zitternde, blasse Finger umklammerten unnachgiebige, stahlharte Arme und weit aufgerissene, smaragdgrüne Augen blickten in eiskalte, tiefblaue Seen. _

_Ohne Gnade._

_Ohne Mitgefühl._

_Ohne Liebe oder eines Funkens der Wiedererkennung. _

_Unbarmherzig presste der Ältere seine Hände auf Vlads Kehle. Sein jüngerer Freund kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an, wusste, dass es sein Ende sein würde._

„_Wa...warum....?"_

„_Nehmt es nicht persönlich, Dracula. Ihr seid nur ein weiteres Monster, dass beseitigt werden muss!"_

_Vlad hielt inne. Stoppte jeden Versuch, sich zu befreien und starrte seinen ehemaligen Freund fassungslos an._

_´Du erinnerst dich nicht....Gabriel, du weißt nicht mehr, wer ich bin....?´_

_Dann verließ ihn jeder Gedanke und es wurde dunkel._

Zitternd und verstört wachte Dracula auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war.

„Gabriel...?"

Suchend sah er sich um und beruhigte sich, als er erkannte, dass er sich in seinem Schloss befand. Er schloss die Augen und atmete langsam und tief. Wenn er nicht untot wäre, wäre er sicherlich in Schweiß gebadet. Er sah aus dem Fenster – es war bereits Morgengrauen.

_´Das grauenvolle Morgengrauen...´_

Das war ein typischer Witz unter Vampiren. Dennoch...

Vlad stand auf und trat näher an das zarte Kristallglas heran. Draußen erstrahlte der Himmel in einem tiefen Blutrot und Violett. Das Blau der Nacht war bereits fast verschwunden.

Vlad erinnerte sich an einen Sonnenaufgang, vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit.

Damals hatte er ihnen so wenig Bedeutung beigemessen... Heute wünschte er sich einen weiteren von Ihnen zu sehen. Doch es wäre sein Tod.

Als er noch nicht lange Vampir war, hatte er sich manchmal selbst verbrennen lassen von der Sonne – er hatte die Sonnenstrahlen seine weiße Haut berühren lassen und war zurückgeschreckt vor den Schmerzen, welche sie brachten.

Seitdem... dachte er nicht mehr, dass es das wert gewesen war.

Heute kannte er nur noch eine Person, für die er sich noch einmal der Sonne aussetzen würde... Wie hatte sein Herz vor Sehnsucht gebrannt, als er ihn gesehen hatte – in Schloss Frankenstein!

Schnell beendete Vlad seinen Gedankengang als die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne über die eisigen Berggipfel spähten und den Schnee schimmern ließen. Noch immer – oder schon wieder deprimiert machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sarg, bevor Igor auftauchen würde und ihn vom Fenster wegzerrte. Sein Diener war unglaublich beschützerisch geworden!

Heute Nacht... würde er van Helsing einmal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten – als ein ganz besonderer Alptraum!


	3. 3: Der Graf und sein Gast

Ah, es tut mir so leid, diesmal hat es lange gedauert!

Andaglarien: Yeah, ein Update! Sorry, ich hab euch warten lassen. Vielleicht macht es das Chappie wieder gut...?

Imortalis: Ein neuer Reviewer! knuddel Bitte, steh auf! Hier ist dein Update!

Heheh., der arme Carl... Er muss viel aushalten in diesem Chappie. Lest aber selbst...

**3: Der Graf und sein Gast **

Es war bereits dunkel als Gabriel und Carl ihr Nachtlager in den Wäldern nahe Transsylvaniens Grenze aufschlugen. In der Ferne heulten die Wölfe, wie viele von ihnen einst Menschen gewesen waren, konnte niemand sagen.

Nachdem sie ihre Pferde an einen Baum gebunden und ein kleines Feuer entfacht hatten, rollten sie ihre Decken aus und legten sich an den wärmenden Flammen nieder.

Ganz in der Nähe heulte ein Wolf auf, und man hörte, dass es ein sehr großes, altes Tier sein musste. Carl schreckte auf und sah sich um.

„Wer- werden sie nicht nachts kommen, während wir schlafen?? Was, wenn wir nicht mehr aufwachen??"

Der Größere lachte humorlos. „Keine Sorge, das Feuer wird die normalen Wölfe abhalten... Zur Sicherheit halten wir aber Wache. Du übernimmst die Erste, und ich löse dich ab."

Der Ordensbruder nickte nervös und umklammerte die Armbrust, die van Helsing ihm gegeben hatte.

Später in der Nacht hatte Carl einiges von seiner Nervosität verloren. Die Ruhe im Wald und das leise Knacken des Feuers hatten ihn in einen halbbenommenen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen versetzt. Alles war still und schön....

_Carl..._

Er schreckte hoch; was war das?? Schnell sah er sich um. Nichts...

_Carl..._

Da! Da war es wieder! Er hatte es genau gehört! Aber...

„Wer ist da??"

_Oh Carl... Hab keine Angst, Carl..._

Mittlerweile regelrecht panisch stand der Ordensbruder auf und stolperte einige Schritte zum Wald hin.

_Gut so... Komm zu mir..._

„Wer ist da?? Lass mich in Ruhe!"

An die Gefahren ausserhalb des schützenden Lichtscheins, den das Feuer abgab, dachte er nicht länger. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war er von tiefer Nacht umhüllt. Sein Herz raste, er verlor vollkommen die Orientierung, und dann auch noch diese Stimme in seinem Kopf...

Sie schien von überall zu kommen!

_Fürchte dich nicht, Carl... Komm mit mir...!_

„Nei...nein... nicht....!"

Hilflos stolperte der Blonde immer weiter in den schwarzen Wald hinein. Je weiter er lief, desto dichter schien plötzlich die Dunkelheit um ihn zu werden und er war beinahe erleichtert, als sich ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

_Möchtest du mitkommen?_

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken und nur darauf aus, diesen schrecklichen Alptraum zu verlassen, ergriff Carl die Hand.

Im nächsten Moment wusste er nichts mehr.

Auf der Lichtung beim Feuer wälzte sich inzwischen unruhig van Helsing von einer Seite auf die andere. Ein Alptraum plagte ihn; einer, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab...

_„Gabriel... Mein lieber, süßer Gabriel... Sieh... sieh mich an..."_

_„Graf Dracula? Seid Ihr das?? Ich dachte, ihr währet tot??"_

_„Mitnichten, Gabriel. Aber du hast mich erfolgreich ermordet."_

_„Was meint Ihr? Ihr lebt, ganz offensichtlich..."_

_Der Vampir lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lebe doch schon seit über vierhundert Jahren nicht mehr, Gabriel.... Aber zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Ich habe etwas, das dich interessieren dürfte – oder eher gesagt, Jemanden!"_

_Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Bild seines bewusstlosen Freundes in Gabriels Kopf._

_„Carl!! Du Monster, was hast du mit ihm vor??"_

_„Beruhige dich, mein süßer Gabriel! Er ist nichts weiter als eine Absicherung."_

_„Eine Absicherung?"_

_„Ja. Eine Garantie dafür, dass du zu mir kommst! Und beeile dich, mein Gabriel... Es könnte sein, dass es mich schon bald wieder nach Blut dürstet..."_

Mit einem Ausruf des Schreckens auf den Lippen erwachte der Monsterjäger.

Hektisch sprang er auf und suchte die Lichtung und den Waldrand ab – kein Zweifel: Wenn Carl nicht einfach so in den Wald gelaufen war, dann war er entführt worden. Und zwar von...

„...Dracula!"

Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht packte van Helsing die Decken und ihre Feldflaschen zusammen und sattelte sein Pferd. Dann nahm er die Armbrust, die einsam und verlassen auf Carls Platz lag und saß auf. Das Pferd des Ordensbruders ließ er laufen; es war ein Pferd Transsylvaniens und würde seinen Weg zurück finden.

Mit den ersten vagen Sonnenstrahlen ritt er zurück in Richtung Schloss Dracula.

Stöhnend rieb sich Carl den Brummschädel. Ihm war, als hätte er auf Steinen geschlafen –

„Moment mal... Ich HABE auf Steinen geschlafen! Wo, zum Donner, bin ich??"

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern, Carl?"

Mit einem Schrei fuhr der Ordensbruder herum und starrte den Grafen, der kopfüber von der Decke mit ihm sprach, entsetzt an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Habe keine Furcht, Carl – im Moment bist du zu wertvoll für mich, um dich zu töten... Du musst mich nicht so entgeistert ansehen."

Carl wich langsam an die Wand zurück und schielte nach einem Fluchtweg; doch zwecklos – der Raum sah aus wie eine Art Verlies. Schüchtern richtete er den Blick wieder auf den Grafen.

„Nun, ich... bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Leute mit mir von der Decke sprechen.."

Der Vampir lachte leise. „Verzeih, ich vergaß."  
Mit einer schnellen, aber samtweichen Bewegung schwebte Dracula zu ihm hinunter und landete sanft vor ihm auf dem Boden. Eine Weile betrachtete er den Ordensbruder schweigend, dann wandte er sich dem Zimmer zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir bis jetzt kein angemesseneres Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen konnte, der Tag hielt mich auf. Doch nun wird sich das ändern. Igor!"

Sofort kam der bucklige Diener angeschlurft und verneigte sich halb. „Ja Meister?"

„Bringe unseren Gast besser unter – in einem der Zimmer."

„Jawohl, Meister."

Mit einer auffordernden Geste bedeutete er Carl, ihm zu folgen. Dracula trat auf den unsicheren Kuttenträger zu und raunte ihm ins Ohr:

„Fürchte dich nicht... Auch er wird dir nichts tun, solange ich es nicht will..."

Carl war sich nicht sicher, dass ihn dieser Satz wirklich beruhigte.

Später in der Nacht öffnete Carl vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Er musste zugeben, dass der Vampir seine Gäste gut behandelte – jedenfalls, solange er es wollte.

Das Zimmer war geräumig und relativ geschmackvoll eingerichtet – wenn man auf rote Vorhänge, rote Bettlaken und rote Teppiche stand. Das Bett war groß und bequem, was ihn sehr erleichtert hatte, denn obwohl er es gehasst hätte, noch eine Nacht auf Steinfussboden zu schlafen, in einen Sarg wäre er nie gestiegen!

Ferner hatte er ein eigenes, angrenzendes Badezimmer mit einem gusseisernen Ofen, der das Wasser zum Baden erhitzte.

Nein, bis jetzt konnte er sich nicht wirklich einreden, ein Gefangener zu sein, so gern er das auch wollte – er kam sich eher als eine Art unfreiwilliger Gast vor. Und das hatte der Graf ganz offensichtlich auch bezweckt – obwohl Carl sich fragte, wieso...

Er schrak aus seinen Überlegungen auf als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.

„Was suchst du hier draussen? Bleib gefälligst in deinem Zimmer!! Auch wenn der Meister dich beschützt, dass du deine Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten steckst-"

„Mo-moment mal, ich wollte nicht-"

„Jaja du wolltest nich!" Der Bucklige spuckte aus und kam nahe auf den verschüchterten Ordensbruder zu. „Wenn es nach mir ginge-"

„Es geht aber nicht nach dir, Igor!" ertönte plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme. Der Diener zuckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sein Herr mit zügigem Schritt an ihm vorbeiging und Carl am Arm fasste, was Diesen leise aufschreien ließ.

„Rühr ihn nicht an, Igor..." Der warnende Unterton allein reichte aus, um Carl einen Schauer der Furcht den Rücken runter zu jagen. Der Vampir sah ihn wieder mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen an, bevor er ihm kurz aber recht freundlich zunickte und ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit in sein Zimmer zurückführte.

Leise schloss der die große Holztür hinter sich und begleitete Carl in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sich der Ordensbruder eilig losriss. Der Graf seufzte und nahm auf dem roten Bettbezug Platz.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, ich werde dir nichts antun-"

„Nein!" unterbrach ihn Carl. „Ihr sagtet mir, Ihr würdet mir NOCH nichts antun... Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Ihr Eure Meinung nicht gleich ändert??"

Der Vampir bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick.

„In der Tat... Komm, setz dich doch!"

Er deutete auf das Bett neben sich. Carl schluckte; was sollte er tun? Doch im Grunde hatte er keine große Wahl... Oder?

Mit zögernden Schritten kam er der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich an die Seite des Grafen. Vlad lächelte, so dass man seine langen Eckzähne gut sehen konnte.

„Carl... Verzeih, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht einfach vertrauen kannst... doch ich muss dich einiges fragen..."

Carl schluckte. „Fragen?"

Der Vampir nickte, nun völlig ernst.

„Über Gabriel!"

„Gabriel... Sie meinen van Helsing?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte kaum merklich.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir seinen Vornamen jemals gesagt hat – es gibt nur noch wenige, die sich an ihn erinnern und noch wenigere, die ihn noch aussprechen."

Carl rutschte unruhig hin und her; die Nähe des Vampirgrafen machte ihm zu schaffen.

„Warum genau habt Ihr mich entführt? Was wollt Ihr von van Helsing, wenn er kommt?"

Der Graf sah ihn wieder mit diesem seltsamen, melancholischen Blick an.

„Ich will Gerechtigkeit."

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sah der Ordensbruder ein, dass Dracula nichts weiter dazu sagen würde, und beschloss, das Thema fallen zu lassen.

„Aber... Warum habt Ihr mich nicht in dem Verlies gelassen? Warum behandelt Ihr mich wie einen Gast, wenn ich doch nur eine Geisel bin?"

Die Augen des Vampirs funkelten. „Du stellst viele Fragen, Carl. Sie alle sollen beantwortet werden.... zur rechten Zeit! Gestatte nun mir, ebenfalls einige Fragen an dich zu richten..."

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer von Carl und der Ordensbruder trat, gefolgt von dem Grafen, heraus.

„Ich bin sicher, du bist hungrig, Carl? Sei unbesorgt, daran wurde gedacht. Folge mir!"

Sie wanderten einen langen Gang hinunter, vorbei an vielen Fenstern, durch die sanft das Licht des Halbmondes fiel und mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren des Vampirs spielte.

Carl schluckte; seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Sollte er den Grafen nun fürchten oder ihm vertrauen? Und konnte er sich zu Letzterem überhaupt durchringen??

_„...Du bist Gabriels bester Freund, nicht wahr? Ich war auch einmal wie du.."_

Was hatte der Graf damit gemeint? Dass er auch einmal ein Mensch, oder einmal van Helsings bester Freund – oder sogar beides? – gewesen war?

_„Der Gabriel, den ich von über vierhundert Jahren her kannte, war ein gerechter Mann, genau wie der von heute. Doch er war auch voller Gnade und... Lebenskraft... Der Gabriel, der mich in Schloss Frankenstein umzubringen versuchte, war nicht derselbe, der mich das erste Mal tötete..."_

Carl sah zu, wie ein Ausdruck der Trauer über das bleiche, aber feingezogene Gesicht des Grafen glitt und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, bevor er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und zum Fenster abwandte...

Carl seufzte. Das alles verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Konnte der Graf einmal ein unschuldiger Mensch gewesen sein? Ein Kind Gottes?

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als der Vampir vor ihm zwei große Türen mir einer Handbewegung öffnete. Bevor sich der Kuttenträger aber darüber wundern konnte, wurde er bereits sanft am Arm ergriffen und in eine große Halle mit einer langen Tafel begleitet.

„Ich habe alles, nach was es einem Menschen gelüsten könnte..." Er deutete auf die Tafel, auf der Carl die größte Menge an Speisen wiederfand, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Aber da du ja Mönch bist, habe ich natürlich auch Brot und Wasser."

Carl dachte an das viele schöne Essen und musste nicht lange überlegen.

„Also... eigentlich bin ich nur Ordensbruder!"

Wenige Augenblicke später saß er am Tisch mit Dracula, allerdings nicht als Essen, sondern zum Essen, was er sich in seinen verrücktesten Träumen nicht vorgestellt hätte!

Er langte kräftig zu an allem, was da war, und das war eine Menge!

Der Graf sah ihm leise lächelnd zu und fragte zwischendurch nur: „Schmeckt es dir?"

Carl hob den Kopf, die Wange voller Essen, und nickte eifrig. „Smefft verdammt gut! ...Oh, Verfeiung!"

Der Vampir schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich hege keinen Groll gegen das Fluchen..." Sein Gegenüber nickte zu sich selbst; das war recht logisch!

Nun nahm er sich aber einmal Zeit, seinen Gastgeber genauer zu besichtigen. Der Graf saß, genau wie er, auf einem rotgepolsterten Stuhl mit hoher Lehne. Er trug die gleiche Kleidung wie die, in der er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war und Carl fragte sich, ob er denn nur diese Kleidung hatte.

_´Obwohl es ihm gut steht...´_

Carl verschluckte sich und hustete; wo kam das denn her??

„Alles in Ordnung, Carl?" Der Ordensbruder fühlte grüne Augen auf sich ruhen und nickte hastig.

„Ja, alles klar..." Dabei bemerkte er noch etwas.

„Wollt Ihr denn gar nichts essen?"

Der Vampir sah ihn eine Weile schweigend, aber nicht verärgert an.

„Ich werde später etwas zu mir nehmen."

„...Aha..." Carl war sich sicher, dass er darüber nicht mehr wissen wollte.

„Ich bin fertig!"

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich der Graf und lächelte wieder sein übliches, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln.

„Es wird auch Zeit, Carl... Die Sonne wird schon bald aufgehen. In deinem Zimmer kannst du die Vorhänge zuziehen, dann ist es dunkel, falls du schlafen möchtest..."

Der Graf begleitete ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer, das, wie Carl durch einen Blick aus einem Fenster, hinter dem es nun schon zum Morgen dämmerte, erkannte, hoch in einem Turm lag.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Halb erwartete er, dass der Andere ihm folgen würde, doch der Graf blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Schlafe wohl, Carl. Ich werde mich jetzt auch zur Ruhe begeben."

„Und wo schlaft Ihr?"

Der Vampir blieb höflich, wie immer, und beantwortete ihm seine Frage.

„In meiner Gruft."

„Oh..." Carl musste sich zusammen nehmen, doch schließlich konnte er seine Neugier nicht mehr kontrollieren.

„Kann ich sie sehen??"

Dracula hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihn schweigend, aber offensichtlich überrascht.

Dann nickte er langsam.

„Ich werde dich heute Nacht hier abholen, Carl. Guten Tag."

„Gute Na- äh, Tag..."

Damit schloss sich die Tür und Carl hörte die Schritte des Grafen sich eilig entfernen.

Seufzend trat er ans Fenster und blinzelte in die Strahlen der Morgensonne. Wie er sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn er keinen Sonnenaufgang oder Untergang mehr erleben dürfte?

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und zog seine Kutte aus, die er über einen Stuhl hängte. Dann stieg er in das weiche, große Bett und deckte sich bis zur Nasenspitze zu.

Kurz bevor er einschlief, fragte er sich, wie lange van Helsing brauchen würde, um ihn zu retten.

Dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit.


	4. 4: Verständnis für ein Monster

Vielen Dank wie immer an all meine Reviewer!

Imortalis: blush Ich fühle mich gelieeeebt... schmelz

Danke, dass du noch mitliest! Ja du hast Recht, es gibt zu wenig V/G FFs... es gibt generell zu wenig VH FFs... Zeit, das zu ändern! beschliess

Ruler-of-Da-World: O.o I can´t believe it! You found your way into my ff… Translators? Yeah, I guess you´re right, they suck. Do not worry, I WILL translate my FF for you soon…. I hope.

But I´m glad you liked it.

**4: Verständnis für ein Monster **

Besagter Vampirjäger hatte sich gerade sein Feuer für die Nacht gelegt und dachte darüber nach, wie er seinen neuen, alten Feind am besten kaltmachen könne.  
´_Ich fass es nicht, dass er Carl entführt hat... Dieses...Monster!!´  
_Gabriel schäumte vor Wut und schwor sich, seinen Freund so schnell wie möglich zu retten und nach Rom zurückzukehren.  
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern - morgen Abend würde er Schloss Dracula erreicht haben. Grummelnd breitete er seine Decke aus und legte sich ans Feuer. In der Ferne heulte ein Werwolf.  
"Ach Schnauze!!"

Die Sonne stieg in den Morgenstunden, erreichte am Mittag ihren Zenit und sank langsam dem Horizont entgegen. Carl, bereits seit einigen Minuten wach, beobachtete fasziniert das Lichtspiel der Strahlen auf den eisigen Klippen und Felsen, die Schloss Dracula von allen Seiten zu umgeben schienen.  
Prüfend stellte er den Stand der Sonne fest - es waren vielleicht noch eine, höchstens zwei Stunden bis sie verschwunden wäre. Zeit, einige Erkundungen anzustellen. Schließlich war er ja ein Gast, und Gäste dürfen auch herumlaufen - jedenfalls redete er sich das ein.  
Vorsehen musste er sich nur vor Igor - der Diener lauerte in allen Ecken.  
Leise öffnete Carl die massive Eichentür und schlüpfte nach einem vorsichtigen Blick zu allen Seiten hinaus.

Nichts. Alles war ruhig.  
Langsam ging er weiter, zuerst den Gang hinunter, in den er die Schritte des Grafen vergangene Nacht hatte gehen hören.  
Er war düsterer als der Korridor zum Speisesaal, und er schien immer düsterer zu werden, je weiter er sich in das Herz des Schlosses begab.  
Rechts und links zu den Seiten waren raue Steinwände, aus irgendeinem schwarz schimmernden Stein... Carl berührte die Wand vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen - sie war eiskalt!  
_´Na, kein Wunder... draussen schneit´s ja auch!´_

Nach einiger Zeit, er hatte bereits jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, gestand er sich ein, dass er sich vermutlich verlaufen hatte in der Dunkelheit, die ihn nun umgab.  
Seufzend und mit klopfenden Herzen lehnte er sich verschnaufend gegen ein rechteckiges Steinquader, etwa auf Höhe seiner Hüfte.  
_´Wo, bei allem, was heilig ist, bin ich gelandet??´_  
Sich die Schläfen reibend lehnte er sich unbewusst noch etwas weiter zurück und quiekte erschrocken auf, als die Oberfläche plötzlich nachgab und er nach hinten in eine Art Kiste hineinfiel.  
"Waaaahhhh!!!"  
_´Wa- was ist das??´_  
Noch größer war sein Schock, als er anstatt des erwarteten harten Aufprall auf etwas Weichem landete, dass sich - der Schock hörte gar nicht mehr auf! - auch noch bewegte!!  
Starke Arme umfingen ihn und hielten ihn fest.  
"Aaaahhhh!!! Neeeeeeiiiiinnnn!!!"  
"Carl..."  
"Waaahhh...! Neinein, loslassen!!!"  
Der Ordensbruder strampelte mit allen Gliedern und versuchte sich loszureissen.  
"Carl!"  
Eine eindringlich Stimme errang seine Aufmerksamkeit und er beruhigte sich für einen Moment zumindest soweit, dass er sein Strampeln und Schreien einstellte, um zuzuhören.  
"Ruhig, Carl..."  
"...Graf Dracula?"  
Der Vampir ließ ihn los und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort entflammte wie durch Zauberei ein paar Fackeln, die an den Wänden systematisch angebracht waren und den ganzen Raum - oder Halle? - in ein warmes Licht tauchten.  
Carl sah sich erstaunt um; der Raum war groß und hatte keine Fenster, da er im Herzen des Schlosses lag. Trotzdem waren die Wände im Gegensatz zu den Teilen des Schlosses, die er schon gesehen hatte, mit Vorhängen behangen und an manchen waren direkt auf den groben Stein Bilder gemalt...  
Der Blonde schluckte - Der Raum machte einen robusten, aber geschmackvollen Eindruck, auf dem Boden lagen rote Teppiche und er lag in einem reich verzierten Sarg auf dem Grafen...  
Im nächsten Moment lief der Ordensbruder krebsrot an und schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von seiner leichten Benommenheit zu befreien. Der Vampir unter ihm grinste leicht und richtete sich halb auf.  
"Gefällt es dir da, wo du dich befindest, Carl?" schnurrte er leise.  
"Wa- Nein!! Ich meine... Argh!"  
Schnell krabbelte der Kleinere von dem Grafen herunter und heraus aus dem Sarg.  
Der Vampir folgte ihm und richtete schweigend seine schwarze Kleidung.  
"Es tut mir... Also.."  
"Schon gut, Carl.... schon gut..." schnurrte der Graf weiter. "Also..? Warum bist du hier? Ich sagte dir, ich hole dich in deinem Zimmer ab."  
Mit langsamen, lautlosen Schritten trat er auf den verlegenen und nicht ganz furchtlosen Kuttenträger zu, der in eine Ecke zurückwich und sich nervös das blonde Haar aus der Stirn strich. Die smaragdgrünen Augen, standhaft auf ihn gerichtet, machten ihn mehr als kribbelig!

"Fürchte mich nicht, Carl... das sagte ich doch bereits. Verzeih, ich werde dich nicht weiter fragen, wenn es dir unangenehm ist.  
...Nur eine Frage hätte ich noch, Carl... Aber bitte, setz dich doch!" Er deutete auf zwei Sessel mit schwarzem Samt überzogen, und nach einigem Zögern nahm der Ordensbruder dem Grafen gegenüber Platz. Der Vampir öffnete eine Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und schüttete etwas davon in ein Glas, das er Carl anbot, der aber dankend ablehnte.

"Du hast eine weite Reise an Gabriels Seite unternommen, Carl. Wie gut kennst du ihn?"  
Carl sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Nun ja, ich denke er ist ein ganz anständiger Kerl... ein bisschen sehr ernst, aber ansonsten..."  
"Hältst du ihn für gnädig, Carl?" Die grünen Augen hielten ihn fest in seinem Bann und Carl konnte nicht anders, als zu antworten. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass diese Augen alle Lügen durchschauen würden.  
"....Nein.... Ich fürchte nicht... er hatte niemals Jemanden am Leben gelassen, wenn er ihn töten sollte.... Aber ich glaube, er hatte Mitleid mit ihnen!"  
"Und hältst du mich für grausam, Carl?"  
Der Ordensbruder schluckte.  
"Ich...denke Ihr seid es... Ich weiß, ich kenne Euch noch nicht lange, aber... Ihr tötet Menschen und trinkt ihr Blut!"  
Der Vampir nickte und nippte gedankenvoll an seinem Glas.  
"Das ist wahr. Aber ich töte sie immer schnell und relativ schmerzlos, Carl... Und ich nehme nie mehr als ich brauche. Könnt ihr Menschen das Gleiche von euch behaupten?"  
Der Blonde war sprachlos. Von dieser Seite hatte er das Ganze nie gesehen.  
"Nun... Das mag sein, aber... Ihr seid böse!"  
Vlad lachte und nickte.

"Das, mein lieber Carl, bin ich wohl..."

Einige Zeit später - und einige Gläser Wein später - ging es Carl richtig gut. Er lachte laut und albern über die dämlichsten Sachen und hatte mittlerweile einen rosa Schimmer um die Nase herum.  
Der Graf beobachtete mit zunehmendem Amusement wie sein unfreiwilliger Gast seine Scheu nach und nach verlor.  
_´Menschen... sie vertragen nicht sehr viel...´  
_"Carl?"  
"Ja (hicks) ja?"  
"Sag mir doch... liebst du Gabriel, Carl?" fragte der Vampir sanft.  
Mit einem Schlag war der Ordensbruder wieder nüchtern.  
"Ob ich van Helsing liebe??"  
Vlad sah ihn nur abwartend an. Der Blonde schluckte und antwortete so ernst, wie er es in seinem Zustand noch vermochte.  
"Ich... ich war in ihn verknallt, sozusagen...Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher..." Verlegen senkte er den Blick.  
Plötzlich spürte er eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er schaute auf und blickte direkt in klare Augen.  
"Ich verstehe dich besser, als mir lieb wäre, Carl..."

Der Ordensbruder hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Ihr... versteht mich? Was meint Ihr?"  
Der Vampir stand auf und trat nahe an eine der Fackeln heran und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Carl erhob sich ebenfalls und trat näher.  
"Ihr... Ihr liebt ihn, oder?"  
"Carl..."  
"Ihr habt ihn schon damals geliebt, nicht wahr?? Als Ihr und er noch Menschen wart!"  
"..."  
"Und dennoch wollt Ihr ihn auf Eure Seite ziehen! Auf die Seite des Bösen!! Und das, obwohl Ihr ihn liebt?? Wie könnt Ihr ihm so etwas antun wollen??"  
"Du verstehst nicht..."  
"Ich glaube eher, Ihr versteht nicht! Wie könnt Ihr ihn verletzen wollen, wenn er Euch wichtig ist? Nur weil er nicht zu den Bösen gehören will-"  
"ICH HÄTTE IHN NIEMALS AUF MEINE SEITE GEZWUNGEN!!"  
Mit strahlenden, plötzlich eisblauen Augen war der Vampir herumgefahren und starrte den erschrockenen Ordensbruder an.  
"ICH WOLLTE IMMER NUR SEINE LIEBE!! UND WAS HAT ER MIR GEGEBEN?? ER HAT MICH ERMORDET UND ZUGELASSEN, DASS MAN MICH IN DIESEM SCHLOSS EINSPERRTE - FÜR JAHRHUNDERTE!!"  
Carl taumelte zu Tode erschrocken zurück und fiel auf den Boden, konnte seine weit aufgerissenen Augen aber nicht von der erschreckenden Erscheinung des Grafen abwenden. Die Haare flogen wild um Dracula herum und er war ein Stück vom Boden abgehoben. Dazu hatte er seine Fangzähne ausgefahren und der Blonde befürchtete einen furchtbaren Moment lang, gleich angefallen zu werden.  
Vlad erkannte seinen Kontrollverlust und atmete aus, bevor er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und seine Augen wieder das übliche Grün annahmen. Auch seine Zähne hatten - zu Carls grenzenlosen Erleichterung - ihre ursprüngliche Länge wieder.  
"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Carl."  
Der Ordensbruder nickte, noch immer etwas unter Schock.  
"K-klar doch..."

Einen Augenblick schwiegen Beide. Dann vernahm Carl erneut die leise Stimme seines Gegenübers.  
"Weißt du, wie es ist, jemanden seit Ewigkeiten zu lieben, Carl...? Ich weiß, er hat mich umgebracht und es wieder versucht. Und er wird es auch noch einmal versuchen, Carl... Wenn er wieder hier ist... Der Gedanke, dass er mich irgendwann einmal geliebt haben könnte, hielt mich bis jetzt bei Verstand. Doch ich bin müde, Carl... Dieser Kampf, dieser neue Kampf mit Gabriel wird der Letzte sein..."  
Endlich erhob sich Carl und wagte sich trotz klopfenden Herzen an den nun wieder recht harmlos aussehenden Grafen heran und legte ihm vorsichtig, vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Grüne Augen, gezeichnet durch Jahrhunderte lange Qual, sahen ihn an und ließen ihn erschauern, doch er zog sich nicht zurück.  
_´Es bringt nichts, ihm zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut wird... Denn das wurde es für ihn in vier Jahrhunderten nicht...´  
_"Ich werde mit Gabriel reden, wenn er auftaucht. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Ihr nicht böse seid!"  
Was nun folgte, kam für den Blonden mehr als überraschend.  
Der Graf lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einem hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Das ist für die schönste Lüge, die ich je gehört habe...."

Einige Stunden später, als er in seinem Bett lag und es bereits wieder Tag war, wusste Carl immer noch nicht, was er von diesem letzten, einschneidenden Erlebnis halten sollte.  
Er war sich mittlerweile aber relativ sicher, dass der Graf nichts von ihm wollte - er liebte noch immer van Helsing.  
_´Genau wie ich... oder?´  
_Er seufzte; es war unmöglich, seine Gefühle zu ordnen.  
Nachdem der Vampir ihn geküsst hatte, hatte er ihn relativ bald zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer gebracht. Er hatte sich höflich wie immer verabschiedet und war verschwunden.  
Carl ahnte, dass die Ruhe und der Frieden innerhalb der Burg nur vorgetäuscht waren - alle wussten, dass in der nächsten Nacht alles ein Ende haben würde- Doch wie das Ende aussehen würde, dass wollte sich der Blonde lieber nicht vorstellen...

Nach einer relativ ruhigen Nacht brach der Dämonen- und Monsterjäger sehr früh auf. Van Helsing lächelte humorlos - er würde das Schloss mit Einbruch der Nacht erreichen.  
_´Bald, Dracula...´_

Dracula: Ich bin ein sexy beast... Ich verführe sogar kleine Mönche! Niemand ist vor mir sicher...grins evilly  
Koko: Da hast du Recht! Aber er ist ein Ordensbruder... Die dürfen Sex haben.  
Dracula: So? Soll das heissen, ich krieg ihn nur rum, weil er sowieso schon zu lange im Zölibat gelebt hat und sozusagen Sexbesessen ist??  
Koko: O.o Wie hast du DAS aus "Die dürfen Sex haben" abgelesen?? ...Obwohl, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, vermutlich würde er auch mit Igor...  
Dracula: T.T  
Koko: ...Ach Quatsch! Wer würde denn schon mit Igor...? schüttelt sich  
Dracula: trocken Nun du hast ihn ja ziemlich auf mich angesetzt. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn er eines Tages in meinem Sarg aufkreuzt...  
Koko: ...Es tut mir Leid.  
Dracula: starrt sie an ...  
Koko: ...Fein. Es war Absicht. Aber wir haben ja jetzt zwei sexy Typen, die dich beschützen können vor seinen finsteren Absichten!  
Dracula: ... sieht zu Carl und Gabriel hinüber, die ihn mit Sternchen in den Augen ansehen  
...Gott muss wirklich etwas gegen mich haben...

Koko: Reviewt bitte!  
Dracula: Kein Witz, sie geht sonst zugrunde.


	5. 5: Wiedersehen

Hier ist das neue Chappie! Uuuund... es hat eine Warnung! O.o

Warnung: ...böööser Igor. Und LIME! (Keine Sorge, die FF lebt noch zu ihrem Rating auf)

Zu den Reviews:

Ruler-of-da-world: Yes, you are very right, Carl is having problems. Nothing too grave – yet. snickers evilly And Drac only wants love! (– That and the world °) His poor children – I was so sad when they exploded in the movie….sniffs

HughJackmanFan: Nein, Carl wird kein Vampir – zumindest vorerst nicht. Was in Zukunft noch auf ihn lauert... Wir werden sehen... MWAHAHAHAAAA!

Hier ist dein Update!

Ebisu: Na bitte, ich hab mehr geschrieben! Reviewst du auch? Bitte!

Ok, viel Grusel mit Chapter 5!

**5: Wiedersehen **

Im Schloss neigte sich währenddessen wieder der Tag seinem Ende zu und Carl war sterbenslangweilig. Er hatte aber auch überhaupt nichts mehr zu tun...

Kurz und gut; er streifte mal wieder durchs Schloss und betrachtete neugierig jeden Winkel. Manches Mal war er vor Ekel oder Entsetzen gleich wieder aus einem Zimmer herausgerannt, wenn er auf eines der Opfer stieß, die den Grafen irgendwann einmal falsch angesehen hatten...

In manchen Zimmern hingen Ketten und verschiedene Folterinstrumente an der Wand. Carl betrachtete sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck – obwohl er natürlich die verschiedenen Instrumente erkennen konnte. In seinem Dienst für die römische Kirche hatte er teilweise Erschreckendes miterlebt... Wie eine Glaubensbruderschaft, die an Gott glaubte, schlimmer mit Blut um sich spritzen konnte als die Barbaren in Germanien, überstieg seinen Horizont.

Er schrak zusammen, als er einen Laut hinter sich vernahm und fuhr herum; doch zu spät – im gleichen Moment wurde er gegen eine Wand geworfen und fühlte, wie etwas Warmes seine Schläfe hinunterlief. Als er versuchte, sein Blickfeld wieder klar zu bekommen, umschloss eine Hand seine Kehle und drückte zu.

Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen die schier unfassbare Kraft in diesem Arm. Als er endlich wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er auch seinen Angreifer.

„I-Igor..?" krächzte er atemlos.

Das Gesicht des buckligen Dieners war wutverzerrt und in seinen Augen stand der reine Wahnsinn.

„Du willst dich an mein´n Herrn ranmachn...? DU? Das werde ich nich zulassen... Niemand kriegt ihn... weder du noch diese´ dämliche Jäger! Er gehört mir, verstann? Mir!"

In Carls Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

´Was meint er? Denkt er, ich wollte mich an den Grafen ranmachen?´

Aus irgendeinem Grund störte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht so sehr, wie der, dass Igor sich an Selbigen ranmachen wollte.

„Ich...ich hab nicht-"

Sofort wurde sein Kopf erneut gegen die Wand gedonnert und er konnte einen Laut des Schmerzes nicht zurückhalten.

„Denkst de, ich bin dumm? Hab euch gesehn... Versteht euch ja schon mächtich gut, nich?"

Carl suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch ihm fiel keiner ein. Selbst wenn er um Hilfe rufen könnte, der Graf würde ihn nicht hören – es war ja noch kein Sonnenuntergang!

„Wird dir zeign was ich mit denen mach, die mein Herrn anmachen wolln..."

Grobe Hände ergriffen Carl und ketteten ihn an die Wand, dann wurde ihm brutal in den Bauch geboxt, sodass er aufkeuchte und zusammensank. Dann wurde es um ihn dunkel.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber er konnte Schritte hören, die sich näherten. Rasch kniff er die Augen wieder zu – was, wenn Igor zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu erledigen?

„CARL!"

Er riss die Augen wieder auf – er kannte diese Stimme!

„van Helsing...?"

„Mein Gott, Carl wer hat dir das angetan?"

Carl war zu müde und erleichtert um zu antworten und ließ es zu, dass geschickte Hände ihn rasch losmachten und er in zwei starke Arme sank, die ihn langsam auf den Boden legten.

„Carl, was-?"

Starr hielt Vlad inne, als er die Szene vor sich sah.

´Gabriel..?´

Van Helsing drehte sich um, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte und verengte sofort die Augen.

„Du! Du hast ihm das angetan, nicht wahr? Du verdammter Mistkerl!"

Besorgt ließ Vlad den Blick über den Ordensbruder gleiten und erfasste die Verletzungen, die Jener davongetragen hatte. Er war übel mitgenommen, aber nichts Fatales.

„Glaub mir, Gabriel, ich habe damit nichts zu tun!"

Der Andere schnaubte verächtlich. „Das soll ich dir glauben? Du konntest Carl doch noch nie leiden! Du Monster!"

Der Graf antwortete nicht sondern trat an den beinahe Bewusstlosen heran.

„Lass mich ihm helfen-"

„Bleib bloss weg von ihm! Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

Sanft hob der Jäger seinen Freund hoch und legte ihn auf einen Tisch an der Wand, bevor er sich wieder seinem „Feind" zuwandte.

„Und nun zu uns beiden... Ich hätte dich eventuell am Leben gelassen, hättest du Carl nicht entführt, aber jetzt erwarte keine Gnade!"

Der Vampir lachte bitter.  
"Du hättest mich niemals am Leben gelassen, Gabriel. Wenn du erfahren hättest, dass ich noch nicht vernichtet war, wärst du wiedergekommen, nur um deine Arbeit zu beenden! ...Egal, was dein Wunsch gewesen wäre, du hättest deine Pflicht getan... Für die Kirche... für Rom... und natürlich für IHN!"

Er sprach das letzte Wort bitter, aber nicht verachtend aus.

„Ich hatte immer Verständnis für dein Pflichtbewusstsein und deine Loyalität zu ihm... zu Gott. Egal, wie wichtig ich für dich war... er war wichtiger... und du liebtest ihn... Nicht mich. Ich liebte dich, Gabriel! Aber was war meine Liebe wert, wenn du ihn hattest?"

Der Jäger betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang schweigend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst..."

„Nein, Gabriel. Versuch nicht, mich anzulügen, ich konnte dich immer durchschauen! Selbst wenn du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, deine Pflicht und dein Glaube waren dir immer treu! Aber war er dir treu, Gabriel? Er hat dich im Stich gelassen, nicht wahr? Und er hat seine linke Hand, sein geliebtes Kind bestraft... Der gefallene Engel, Gabriel van Helsing... Der sich nie versündigte... Außer einmal..."

Nun war der Vampir dicht an ihn herangekommen und sah ihm direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Nur einmal... hast du dich versündigt. Du hast geliebt. Zumindest sagtest du mir das – und machtest uns zu den glücklichsten Verdammten der Welt..."

Den Schluss hatte er gehaucht und schloss wie automatisch die Augen, um seinen Gegenüber zu küssen, als ihn eine Hand an seinem Hals aufhielt. Er öffnete seine Augen langsam und blickte seinen einstigen Geliebten ernst an.

„Möchtest du mich töten, Gabriel? Wenn du mich töten willst, bin ich froh, dir noch einen Wunsch erfüllt zu haben."

„Van Helsing..." Carl kämpfte sich mühsam auf. „Nicht... Er war nicht grausam zu mir – er hat mir nichts getan..."

„Carl? Was meinst du? Du redest wirr, keine Sorge, ich erledige das und bringe dich nach Rom zurück!"

„Ja...Rom," ächzte der Blonde. „Sie waren es! Sie haben dir damals vor vierhundert Jahren dein Gedächtnis genommen! Sie wollten dich auf ihrer Seite haben, um...um..." er unterbrach sich und hustete.

„Carl... Warum sollten sie das tun? Welchen Nutzen hatte ich für sie ohne mein Gedächtnis?"

Der Ordensbruder sah verzweifelt zu Dracula hinüber, welcher seufzte.

„Du konntest mich töten, Gabriel... Und du konntest es nur, wenn du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnertest..."

Schweigen trat in den Raum ein. „Sie wollten dich töten, weil du ein Vampir warst?"

Der Graf nickte.

Van Helsing verstärkte seinen Griff um dessen Kehle.

„Dann hatten sie allen Grund dazu!"

„Haltet ihr Menschen euch für so besonders, dass ihr darüber zu richten vermögt, wer ungestraft sterben kann und wer nicht? Wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen tötet, um sich zu ernähren, ist das eine Sünde... Eines von Gottes heiligen Geboten wurde gebrochen! Doch wenn ihr eine ganzes Volk im Krieg abschlachtet, ist der Sieg ´von Gott gegeben´...

Und sie wollten meinen Tod auch noch aus einem ganz egoistischem Grund, Gabriel: sie wollten dich, denn du warst – bist – der beste Jäger in ganz Europa und darüber hinaus. Und um dich zu bekommen, mussten sie lediglich ein kleines Hindernis beseitigen: mich – deinen Geliebten!"

Der Braungelockte zögerte; was konnte davon wahr sein? Er erinnerte sich nicht an sein früheres Leben...

„Ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Dracula... Wie kann ich dir vertrauen?"

Der Vampir sah ihn lange an. „Ich will, dass du dich erinnerst... Erlaube mir, dir deine Erinnerungen wiederzugeben, Gabriel..."

Sanft umfasste er die Hände, die sich noch immer an seiner Kehle befanden und zog sie weg. Dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die warme Wange seines Gegenübers. Der Vampirjäger zuckte etwas zurück, hielt aber still. Das nahm Vlad als ein Zeichen, weiterzugehen und zog den Lockenkopf näher zu sich. Über Gabriels Schulter hinweg erblickte er Carl; der Ordensbruder sah ihn etwas traurig, aber lächelnd an.

Vlad lächelte leicht zurück und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihm und seiner ewigen großen Liebe. So sanft und vorsichtig, wie es möglich ist wenn Leidenschaft von Jahrhunderten in einem aufflammt, küsste er Gabriel...

...Und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Boden wieder. Er sah auf; Gabriel hatte ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst. Ruhig stand der Graf wieder auf und klopfte den Staub aus seiner schwarzen Kleidung.

Der Jäger hatte in dem Moment, in dem Vlad ihn küsste, eine Art Blitz in seinem Inneren gehabt und war sofort überwältigt von der Überladung an Eindrücken und Empfindungen.

Und er hatte reagiert, auf die einzige Art, die er kannte – er hatte zugeschlagen.

Er blinzelte verwirrt; sein Blickfeld klärte sich und er fand sich in der selben Stellung wieder wie bei seiner eigentlich ungewollten Attacke – eine Hand ausgestreckt, die Faust geballt.

„Du kannst aufhören zu posieren, Gabriel." schnurrte der Graf leise.

Er hatte diese Reaktion vorausgesehen und wischte sich einen Tropfen Blut von der Lippe, bevor sich die Verletzung von selber schloss.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den roten Fleck auf seiner Hand kurz.

´Es wird schlimmer... Die Heilung sollte schneller gehen...´

Endlich erwachte der Andere aus seiner Starre und schüttelte den Kopf – was er in der nächsten Sekunde bereute, da er grausame Kopfschmerzen hatte!  
Recht verzweifelt versuchte er, seine überquellenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Was waren das für einzelne Erinnerungen, ohne Sinn und Ordnung?

„Gabriel, schau, was ich für dich hab!"

Mit leuchtenden Augen sprang sein Freund auf ihn zu und stolperte mal wieder fast über seine eigenen Füße.

Gabriel lachte. „Vorsicht, Vlad!"

Sein jüngerer Freund kam heran und lächelte auf seine sanfte, liebevolle Art. Ohne zu Zögern pflanzte er sich auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Vlad! Wenn uns jemand zusieht!" rief Gabriel erschrocken.

„Das macht mir nichts." Schnurrte sein Freund. „Ich werde immer zu dir halten..."

„Wo ist Vlad? Lasst mich sofort zu ihm!" Wütend sprang er auf doch wurde sofort von mehreren Männern aufgehalten.

„Tut mir Leid, du kannst ihn nicht mehr sehen. Dein Freund ist kein Mensch mehr."

Entgeistert sah er ihn an. „WAS!"

„Gabriel, ich kann dir alles erklären! Es stimmt, ich bin ein Vampir, aber ich wollte es nicht freiwillig sein...! Es war in mir drin, vererbt!"

Bittend starrten ihn große, grüne Augen an und flehten ihn an, ihrem Besitzer zu glauben.

„Aber... Du wirst nun in Zukunft Menschen töten müssen, um dich zu ernähren..."

„Das ist wahr!" mischte sich einer der seltsamen Männer aus Rom ein.

„Fragt Ihr Euch nicht, van Helsing, warum er ein Vampir wurde, und keiner aus seiner Ahnenreihe jemals vor ihm, seit über eintausend Jahren? Er trägt das Böse in sich, und es wird stärker werden!"

„Für dich will ich dagegen ankämpfen, Gabriel!"

„Nutzlos!"

„Genug! Ich werde meinen Freund nicht allein lassen mit dieser Bürde!" rief Gabriel entschieden.

„Das werden wir noch sehen..."

„Wer bist du?"

„..."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„...Ich weiß es nicht..."

Der Priester nickte seinen Ordensbrüdern zu. „Es war erfolgreich. Er erinnert sich nicht."

Schnell wandte er sich zu dem verwirrten, braungelockten Mann um.

„Dein Name ist Gabriel van Helsing. Du bist treuer Diener der römischen Kirche. Und deine Mission lautet, das Böse zu vernichten!"

„Nicht – nicht, Gabriel...!" 

_Der Andere unter ihm wand sich, versuchte sich zu befreien, aber er hatte ihn bereits in einer tödlichen Umarmung gefangen. _

„_Ga-" Der Schwarzhaarige würgte; er schnitt ihm die Luftzufuhr ab. Zitternde, blasse Finger umklammerten unnachgiebige, stahlharte Arme und weit aufgerissene, smaragdgrüne Augen blickten in seine eigenen, tiefblauen Seen. _

_Unbarmherzig presste er seine Hände auf die Kehle des Vampirs. _

„_Wa...warum...?"_

_Einen Moment zögerte er – was erschien ihm nicht richtig an dieser Tat? Nein, er musste seine Mission erfüllen..._

„_Nehmt es nicht persönlich, Dracula. Ihr seid nur ein weiteres Monster, dass beseitigt werden muss!"_

_Sein Gegner stoppte plötzlich jeden Versuch, sich zu befreien und starrte ihn fassungslos an. _

_Eine Sekunde lang flackerte Schmerz und etwas anderes, stärkeres in den grünen Augen auf. Dann wurden sie dunkel. _

_Schweigend betrachtete er die nun reglose Kreatur und schloss ihr die gebrochenen Augen. Er empfand Mitleid – dieser Eine hier hatte besonders viel Menschliches an sich gehabt..._

„Gabriel! ...Gabriel!"

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus den grauenvollen Erinnerungen -

_´Waren sie wirklich alle grauenvoll?´_

und holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

Entgeistert sah der den Grafen vor sich an; in dessen Augen erkannte er Besorgnis.

„Geht es dir gut, Gabriel? Du warst vollkommen weggetreten..."

Mit einem ungewöhnlich hartem Griff packte van Helsing den Vampir an den Armen.

„Ich... erinnere mich...! An alles...Alles..."

Vlad lächelte. „Das freut mich sehr, Gabriel... Ich wäre dir dennoch verbunden, wenn du mich loslassen würdest, bevor du mir meine Knochen brichst..."

_´Diese Tage finde ich es schwer, mich zu regenerieren.´_

„Was? Oh...ja.." Sofort lies Gabriel los und setzte sich erstmal, um zu verschnaufen.

Der Graf betrachtete ihn schweigend, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Kannst... du dich wirklich... an alles erinnern..?" meldete sich eine schwache Stimme.

Gabriel fuhr herum und sah Carl an. „Ja... An die ganzen vierhundert Jahre... und die Zeit davor, als ich noch sterblich war..."

„Es war ein Geschenk Gottes, dich unsterblich zu machen, Gabriel. Das einzige Geschenk, das er mir je machte – und es war gar nicht für mich gedacht!" lächelte der Vampir.

Der Braunhaarige nickte.

„Du hast also nicht gelogen!" stellte er fachmännisch fest. Vlad lächelte nur weiterhin und schwieg.

„Weißt du... ich hab jetzt zwar meine Erinnerungen wieder... aber, das bedeutet nicht, dass da jetzt etwas läuft... zwischen uns. Klar?"

Der Vampirgraf nickte ernst und ließ sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken.

„Selbstverständlich, Gabriel."

Ein Ächzen ließ beide aufhorchen und zu Carl hinübersehen, der sich an die Brust gegriffen hatte und schwer atmete. Dracula ging sofort zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

Das Blut auf der Wange des Blonden brachte sein Eigenes zur Wallung und erinnerte ihn an einen altbekannten Hunger, doch er konzentrierte sich auf den Prozess des Heilens, das ihm als Vampir möglich war. Bald schon atmete der Kuttenträger wesentlich leichter und das Blut war nur noch das halb Getrocknete, dass der Graf mit zitternden Fingern wegwischte und ableckte.

Van Helsing sah ihn missbilligend an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Er muss jetzt schlafen, Gabriel. Morgen wird er wieder der Alte sein."

Der Lockenkopf nickte erleichtert.

„Danke, Dracula..."

„Vlad."

„Was?"

„Mein Vorname, Gabriel – Vladislaus!"

„Ach so... Na gut... Vlad."

Das ehemalige Paar sah sich an und grinste.

„Du kannst ihn hier schlafen legen, Gabriel, das ist sein Zimmer!"

Vladislaus öffnete die hohe Eichentür und deutete dem Jäger und dem ohnmächtigen Ordensbruder einzutreten. Leise schloss der die Tür hinter sich und sah zu, wie Gabriel den Blonden auf das Bett legte und zurücktrat.

„Komm, mein lieber Gabriel... Ich bin sicher, du hast Hunger."

Er führte van Helsing in die gleiche große Speisehalle wie Carl und ließ ihn Platz nehmen, bevor er sich ihm gegenübersetzte.

Wie schon bei Carl aß er nichts, sondern nippte nur ab und zu an einem Glas blutroter Flüssigkeit.

Der Andere beäugte ihn zwar dann und wann misstrauisch, doch dann siegte der Hunger und angesichts der leckeren Speisen langte er kräftig zu.

„Gabriel, ich möchte dich und Carl einladen, meine Gäste zu sein."

Der Jäger sah auf und schluckte schnell, bevor er antwortete: „Warum?"

Der Vampir lächelte. „Sieh es als eine Art Luxus an, Jemanden um mich zu haben, der mich nicht fürchtet oder verabscheut, den ich nicht mehr missen möchte."

„Und wie lange sollen wir bleiben?"

Der Graf sah ihn intensiv an und seine grünen Augen blitzten.

„Ihr könntet für immer hier bleiben."

Der Braunhaarige legte das Besteck beiseite und seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Vlad. Aber ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Ich habe jetzt eine Aufgabe – ich arbeite für die römische Kirche und-"

„Du willst noch immer für diese Menschen arbeiten? Jene, die unser Leben zerstörten?"

Gabriel hatte Vlad nur selten so aufgebracht erlebt. Er sah zu Boden.

„Ich arbeite vor allem für Gott, Vlad..." murmelte er schließlich.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber... ich hoffe noch immer, irgendwann Absolution zu finden."

„Eine Absolution... eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du mich liebtest, Gabriel?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Sieh, was er dir angetan hat – was er uns angetan hat – und dennoch wankt dein Vertrauen, dein Glaube nicht? ...Du bist wahrlich seine linke Hand, Gabriel. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, wäre ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt..."

Mit Tränen in den Augen ergriff van Helsing die kalten, weißen Hände seines alten, neuen Freundes.

„Vlad, du kannst mit mir kommen! Du kannst dich auch von deinen Sünden reinwaschen! Komm mit uns nach Rom!"

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben vierhundert Jahre ohne Erinnerungen deinem Verstand geschadet? Die Kirche war es, die mich tötete."

„Das war...ich... Ich habe dich ermordet, Vlad... Ich...ich bitte um Verzeihung."

Sanft hob Vlad das Kinn des Anderen an und lächelte liebevoll.

„Ist es das, was du suchst, Gabriel? Erlösung von der Schuld, die meine Ermordung mit sich brachte...?"

Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und stand schließlich vor van Helsing, der sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Diese Verzeihung findest du nur hier, mein süßer Gabriel... Ich kann dir helfen, sie zu finden."

Damit verschloss der Vampir die Lippen seines Geliebten mit den Seinen.

Igor beobachtete alles von hoch oben, zwischen den Balken der Hallendecke, und kochte vor Wut.

´Jetzt sind es also schon zwei? Aber van Helsing ist gefährlicher... Aber er bekommt meinen Herrn nicht! Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan...´

Diesmal war es der Vampir, der sich zuerst zurückzog.

„Verzeih, Gabriel. Ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln... Sag, wenn du es nicht möchtest... Ich kann mich nach all den Jahren der Sehnsucht nicht mehr beherrschen."

Der Jäger zögerte, dann antwortete er: „Ich weiß, was du meinst... Vlad, ich... Ich hätte gedacht, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, wolltest du mich nicht mehr... Ich hätte es verstanden... Was, was ich dir geben kann, könnte meine Taten jemals wieder gut machen?"

Sanft, aber bestimmt legte Vlad ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Schon gut, Gabriel... Du warst damals nicht du selbst. Und auch, wenn ich dir anfangs Groll entgegenbrachte, will ich heute Nacht so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert... Als wären wir beide noch Menschen..."

Er erneuerte ihren Kuss und diesmal wurde er von dem Anderen erwidert. Zärtlich hob Gabriel van Helsing eine Hand und strich über das samtschwarze Haar des Grafen, bevor er mit ihm zusammen den Speisesaal verließ.

Sanft küsste er sich seinen Weg Gabriels Nacken hinunter. Der Andere erschauerte.

„Vertrau mir..."

Weiße, kühle Hände strichen zärtlich über warme, für ihn beinahe heiße Haut und öffneten die ersten Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes des Heiligen.

Der Vampir konnte nicht genug von dieser Wärme bekommen – einer Hitze, die ihn nahezu verbrannte... auf jede mögliche Weise.

So süß dieser Schmerz, die jede Berührung brachte, dass er seufzen musste und sich seinem verbotenen, sündigen Spiel voll und ganz hingab.

´Wahrlich der glücklichste Verdammte der Welt...´

Langsam glitt das Hemd zu Boden und entblößte teilweise vernarbte, dennoch unsterblich schöne Haut, braune Haut, warme Haut.

Vlad erkundete den noch so vertrauten Körper vor ihm aufs Neue und ließ sich von ihm verzaubern, so wie Gabriel sich von ihm verzaubern ließ.

Der Andere hatte seine Scheu verloren und strich mit seinen Händen den weißen Rücken seines Gefährten hinunter. Der schwarze Mantel lag lang vergessen auf einem Stuhl.

Schließlich waren sie beide entkleidet und nahmen sich einen Moment Zeit, sich zu betrachten, nun, da sie ja eine Ewigkeit zusammen hatten...

Etwas rot um die Nase lächelte der Braunhaarige den Vampir an, welcher ihn bewundernd musterte.

„Vierhundert Jahre haben dir nichts von deiner Schönheit genommen, Gabriel..." meinte der Graf leise. „Sie haben dich nur reifer gemacht... Oder bist du noch so nervös wie früher?" fügte er mit einem leichten, spitzbübischen Grinsen, dass ihn auf einmal sehr jung aussehen ließ, hinzu.

Gabriel schüttelte den Lockenkopf. „Hör auf, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, Vlad! Das konntest du schon damals nicht lassen..."

Lachend hob der Vampir die Hand und gab dem überrumpelten Jäger einen Schubs, der ihn nach hinten auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Schnell war der Schwarzhaarige über seinem „Opfer" und schnurrte verführerisch, fuhr fort den Anderen immer weiter in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Schließlich erlaubte sich der Vampir, ihr Spiel zu beenden und weiterzugehen.

Jedenfalls solange, bis ihn sanfte Hände stoppten.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes Mal, Vlad? Damals, im Wald? Wir waren so müde vom Jagen, dass wir dort übernachtet haben und es wurde so kalt, dass-"

„-dass wir, um uns aufzuwärmen, miteinander geschlafen haben!" grinste der oben Liegende. „Wie könnte ich diese Nacht vergessen, unser erstes – und einziges – Mal? Schließlich habe ich dir da ja auch meine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt, Gabriel."

„Ja genau... Du Vlad... in den ganzen vierhundert Jahren... hast du da mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen?"

Der Vampir verneinte. „Jeder andere hätte mich an dich erinnert, Gabriel. Nach dir gab es nur Frauen. Und bei dir?"

„Nun, ich... bei mir gab es niemanden..."

Er wurde rot. Der Graf starrte ihn an.

„Das heißt, du bist im Grunde noch Jungfrau?"

´Typisch Gabriel, vierhundert Jahre lang zu leben und unschuldig zu bleiben...´

„...Ich verstehe." Vlad küsste seinen Gefährten auf die Stirn, während seine Hände ihre Wanderung wieder aufnahmen.

„Ich verstehe, Gabriel... Lass mich dir heute Nacht zeigen, warum du bestimmt die ganz gewaltige Ausnahme bist..."

Als Gabriel van Helsing am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag erwachte, war sein Gefährte zu seiner Überraschung bei ihm geblieben. Sie befanden sich in Vladislaus´ Schlafzimmer, das sich, wie seine Gruft, im Kern des Schlosses befand, um der Sonne zu entgehen. So, ihn fest an sich gedrückt haltend, sah der Vampir sehr menschlich aus und Gabriel konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Sein Freund regte sich – wie jeder Vampir – kein bisschen in seinem Schlaf.

Der Jäger fragte sich, warum Vlad nicht in seinen Sarg zurückgekehrt war. Er wusste von Vlads ersten Wochen als Vampir, dass er sich ohne die schützende Hülle verwundbar fühlte. Bedeutete dies, dass sein Freund sich bei ihm sicher fühlte? Es war so schwer vorzustellen, nach all seinen Fehlern, die er begangen hatte. Hier war er, der Mörder des Grafen und sein ewiger Jäger, doch ruhte der jüngere Mann sorglos in seinen Armen.

Schließlich entschied sich van Helsing aber doch noch, aufzustehen und zog sich seine Hose und sein Hemd an. Dann beschloss er, sich auf die Suche nach Carl zu machen. Vermutlich hatte sein furchtsamer Freund die Angst seines Lebens...

„Carl! Was in aller Welt, machst du denn da?"

Fassungslos stand der mutige und tapfere Jäger im Türrahmen und starrte seinen Kampfgefährten an, welcher damit beschäftigt war, seine Sachen zu packen.

„Guten Tag, van Helsing! Ich bereite mich darauf vor, nach Rom zu reisen."

Gabriel starrte ihn weiter an. „Du."

„Ich."

„Nach Rom."

„Nach Rom."

„Allein?"

„Ganz genau. Hör mal, van Helsing... Irgendeiner muss denen da drüben Kunde bringen von unserem Verbleib. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen nichts von Graf Dracula erzählen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, laufen wir in Gefahr, dass sie kommen, um uns zu suchen. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass du gestorben bist im Kampf."

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Nein, mein Freund... Du hast hier eine einmalige Chance, verstehst du das denn nicht? Die Chance, glücklich zu werden, mit dem, den du liebst. Lass dir das nie wieder nehmen, in Ordnung? Und unter uns gesagt..."

Er kam verschwörerisch mir seinem Mund an Gabriels Ohr und flüsterte etwas hinein.

Im nächsten Moment erbebten die Grundpfeiler von Schloss Dracula von einem lauten Ruf:

„WIE, ER KANN AUSNAHMSLOS GUT KÜSSEN!"

Kokoro: Heeeheeeheeee...

Vlad: smirks

Gabriel: -.- Ihr seid evil. Beide.

Vlad: Hahaha...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

K: ° Ach, nimms nicht so ernst, Gabri...

G: Du hast aus Vlad eine Schlampe gemacht...

K: O.o Was?

G: Erst Carl, jetzt ich, im nächsten Chapter Igor…

V: haut ihn auf den Kopf Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich und DER?

K: Mach dir keine Gedanken, Gabri, am Ende gewinnt nur Einer.

G: ICH!

V&K: ...

G: ...

...? Hey! Was soll das? Ich gewinne!...Oder?

K: Review!


	6. 6: Kontrollverlust

Guten Abend! Nach einiger Zeit der Abwesenheit bin ich nun endlich wieder präsent... sorry.

Vex: Vielen Dank! Die beiden sind anziehend, nicht? .

**Enjoy!**

** 6: Kontrollverlust **

Später am Nachmittag war Carl bereit, aufzubrechen. Er überlegte lange, ob er noch auf den Grafen warten sollte, denn schließlich war es unhöflich, einfach abzuhauen und seinen Gastgeber nicht darüber zu informieren. Doch es war noch ein paar Stunden Tag und er wollte nicht erst im Dunkeln losreiten...

Dieses Problem wurde ihm allerdings abgenommen. Mit einem Mal kam der Vampir durch das zerborstene Fenster über dem schweren Schlosstor geflogen, in seiner animalischen Gestalt und landete graziös vor ihnen, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte.

„Was muss ich feststellen? Ich werde in meinem Schlaf gestört, weil ich dich nicht neben mir finde, Gabriel, und komme gerade noch rechtzeitig, um euren Abgang mitzuerleben."

Der Ordensbruder schluckte. Der Graf schien gelassen genug, aber seine Augen blitzten.

„Nein, Graf Dracula, nur ich werde gehen. Van Helsing bleibt bei Euch. Ich will nach Rom, um Kardinal Jinette und den anderen Bericht zu erstatten, dass Ihr besiegt und van Helsing gestorben ist."

Der Graf ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken aber Gabriel konnte sehen, wie der Vampir erleichtert ausatmete.

„Ja Carl, ich weiß, was du bezweckst. Du willst sie von hier fernhalten. Aber..."

Er trat nahe an den schüchternen Mann heran.

„...Sie werden sich wundern, wenn du dennoch nach Rumänien zurückkehren willst. Du planst nicht, zurückzukommen, nicht wahr?"

Der Kuttenträger schwieg. Van Helsing starrte seinen Freund an. „Du willst nicht zurückkehren? Wo willst du denn hin? Willst du in Rom bleiben und weiter der Kirche zu Diensten sein?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau... Vielleicht kehre ich ja zurück, irgendwann. Aber ich weiß, dass ich jetzt das Richtige tun kann! Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass mein bester Freund und sein Gefährte zusammen leben können."

Der Vampir betrachtete ihn einen Moment, dann lächelte er leicht und umarmte Carl zu dessen Verblüffung.

„Dann ist es ein Lebwohl, Carl. Und ein Auf Wiedersehen..."

Schließlich ließ er den leicht rosafarbenen Ordensbruder wieder los und begab sich zurück zum Schloss, während seine schwarzen, und zum ersten Mal seit Carl ihn kannte, offenen Haare im Wind hinter ihm wehten.

Gabriel sah seinen Freund an und seufzte. „Ich hoffe, du kehrst zurück. Stell dir vor: ein paar Jahrhunderte allein mit einem Vampir?" Er lachte. „Egal wie sehr ich ihn liebe, irgendwann werde ich vermutlich genauso durchgeknallt wie er!"

Carl gluckste leise und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Mach das Beste draus!"

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, dann seufzte auch der Kuttenträger.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Ich hab es dir zwar nicht gesagt, aber du bedeutest mir mehr, als du denkst... Leb wohl, mein Freund." Damit wandte er sich um und schritt durch das Spiegelportal, dass ihn zum Haus der Valerious bringen würde.

Gabriel dachte noch über seine Worte nach, als er auch schon wieder warm und behaglich in einem Sessel im Kaminzimmer saß, mir dem Grafen an seiner Seite, welcher ihn schweigend beobachtete.

„..."

„...Gabriel, was beschäftigt dich?"

Van Helsing war versucht, sich herauszureden, aber als er in die kristallklaren, smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gefährten blickte, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

„Ich mache mir Gedanken um Carl. Er trug eine Art...verletzte Aura mit sich herum. So, als würde ihn meine oder unsere Gegenwart quälen..."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass du nichts getan hast, um ihn zu quälen."

Van Helsing sah ihn ernst an. „Vlad, du weißt etwas, nicht wahr? Hast du in seine Gedanken gesehen?"

„Gabriel, als Vampir habe ich die Fähigkeit, Absichten zu erkennen. Aber nein, ich bin nie in seinen Geist eingedrungen."

„Aber du weißt etwas!"

„...Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dir etwas zu sagen, wozu nur dein Freund das Recht hat. Vertrau mir, Gabriel. Ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal zu Schaden kommen lassen."

Der Monsterjäger reckte das Kinn.

„Da wir gerade dabei sind... Wer hat Carl denn nun so zugerichtet? Es können nicht viele in Frage kommen."

„Wahrlich nicht."

„Es war Jemand aus dem Schloss, allem Anschein nach, niemand kommt hier herein! Und da du mir versicherst, dass du es nicht warst..." Der Lockenkopf ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Dracula sah in ausdruckslos an.

„Du meinst noch immer, ich sei es gewesen."

„Nein..."

„Du weißt es nicht, aber der Vorwurf, das Misstrauen ist da..."

Langsam erhob sich der mächtigste Vampir aller Zeiten vom Sofa und schritt auf den noch sitzenden Jäger zu.

„Es ist da... In jedem Blick, den du mir heimlich zuwirfst. In deiner Stimme, wenn du sie auf eine bestimmte Art senkst, in jeder noch so kleinen, unbedachten Bewegung steht dein Misstrauen in flammendroten Buchstaben auf meine Haut, meine Seele geschrieben: Warst du es? ..**.Hast du meinen Freund beinahe zu Tode gequält?" **

Hatte er auch leise begonnen, schwoll seine Stimme immer weiter an und schien in der ganzen Halle widerzuhallen, dröhnte wie ein einstürzender Berg und gleichzeitig wisperte sie sanft in Gabriels Ohr: Warum? Warum vertraust du mir nicht?

Am Ende atmete der Vampir schwer, obwohl er es schon lange nicht mehr musste. Wut und Verzweiflung, Hass und Trauer spiegelten sich wie in einem Kaleidoskop auf seinem Gesicht und ließen ihn für Momente uralt und zerbrechlich erscheinen.

Gabriel riss die Augen auf. Nie hatte er so etwas bei Jemanden - und erst recht nicht Vlad - gesehen! Jemand anderes schien vor ihm zu stehen, ein Greis mit langen, schlohweißen Haaren und eingefallenem Gesicht. Der alte Vlad starrte ihn mit verblichenen, müden, vormals grünen Augen an und durch diese Augen konnte Gabriel die Zeit sehen. Eine Zeit, ein Leben voller Entbehrung und Verzweiflung, Angst und Qualen. Und über allem, sodass es ihm beinahe in die Seele schnitt, zwei Paar Augen, nicht mehr Vlads, nicht länger die eines greisen Draculas, sondern die eines neuen Besitzers. Jemand mit rotglühenden Augen und von Hass durchdrungen.

Gabriel schluckte; was war mit seinem Freund geschehen?

Er wollte den Blick abwenden, nicht mehr sehen, was im Inneren von dem Mann, den er liebte, wohnte. Doch unter all dem Hass fand er plötzlich noch ein Augenpaar, grün wie eine Wiese an einem Sommertag, die sie nur noch aus Erinnerungen kannten. Sie schrien.

´Hilf mir! Lass mich nicht allein mit meinem Dämonen...´

Zaghaft streckte der Braunhaarige die Hand nach seinem Freund – war er es noch? – aus und berührte dessen verkrampften Arm.

In diesem Moment schien alle Kraft aus dem anderen Körper zu weichen und Vladislaus sackte zusammen. Gabriel fing ihn rasch auf und betrachtete den anscheinend Ohnmächtigen besorgt.

„...Vlad...?"

„...Vlad...?"

Die Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein. Er kannte sie. Er kannte ihren Besitzer.

Langsam erwachte der Vampir und öffnete die Augen.

´Was ist passiert?´

Vlads Augenlider zuckten und öffneten sich zu Gabriels grenzenloser Erleichterung. Grüne Augen blickten ihn verklärt an.

„Gabriel...? Was...-"

Der Vampir brach ab und hustete, sein ganzer Körper erzitterte unter der Kraft des Krampfes, während ihm sein Gefährte den Rücken rieb.

Gabriel war sehr besorgt. Was war los?

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er Vlads Hand sah, die der Schwarzhaarige an den Mund gepresst hatte.

Zwischen den schlanken, weißen Fingern sickerte Blut hindurch.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Dracula sich wieder gefangen und richtete sich schweigend auf, während sein Freund ihn noch immer entgeistert anstarrte. Vlad sah auf und seufzte; Gabriel verlangte offensichtlich eine Erklärung.

„Gabriel, so leid es mir tut, ich muss dir die Gründe für mein Verhalten verschweigen."

„Was? Warum?" Die Stirn des Jägers runzelte sich.

„Verbirgst du etwas vor mir? ...Blöde Frage, natürlich tust du das, du hattest schon immer deine kleinen Geheimnisse... Aber hier geht es offensichtlich um deine Gesundheit, Vlad, ich bitte dich-"

„Und ich bitte dich, Gabriel, mir zu vertrauen. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich dir alles erzählen."

Der Braunhaarige schnaubte. „Wenn die Zeit reif ist... Das kann doch immer sein!" Leise grummelte er weiter vor sich hin, bis der Graf die Hand hob.

„Komm! Lass uns etwas Essen, Gabriel. Igor war bereits in der Stadt, um unser Dinner zu besorgen..."

„Menschen?" fragte van Helsing argwöhnisch. Der Vampir lachte.

„Ich bin nicht so dumm, vor dir meine Opfer zu mir zu nehmen... Dir bliebe schließlich nichts übrig, als sie zu retten. Keine Angst, Gabriel, auch Vampire können gewöhnliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen, auch wenn sie sie nicht gebrauchen können. Ich werde später losziehen, um das für mich Lebenswichtige zu trinken."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die große, steinerne Halle und fanden zu Gabriels Überraschung eine reich gedeckte Tafel mit Speisen aller Art vor. Van Helsing, dem schon seit Stunden der Magen knurrte, bekam bei dem Anblick glasige Augen. Vlad bemerkte es und schmunzelte, zufrieden, dass er seinen Gast begeistern konnte, und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, Platz zu nehmen, wie beim letzten Mal ihm gegenüber.

„Zum Wohl, Gabriel. Auf dich und mich. Und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Mögen die nächsten vierhundert Jahre besser werden."

Gabriel erhob sein mit Wein gefülltes Glas und prostete dem Anderen zu.

„Auf uns, Vlad."

Hinter einer Säule beobachtete Igor missgünstig, wie sein Herr und dessen Gast mit dem Essen begannen.

´Erst der Mönch und nun dieser Geisterjäger-Verschnitt... Die sind lästiger als ein Sack Schmetterlinge!

Wie kann ich ihn loswerden...? Mein Herr hängt an ihm, ganz offensichtlich... Oh... Ich habs! Natürlich! Es ist so einfach... Bald schon, kannst du dich von meinem Herrn verabschieden, van Helsing!´

Lautlos verschwand der Diener in den Schatten, bereit, seinen Plan in die Tat um zu setzen. Ein Plan, der sowohl den Jäger als auch den Vampir erneut ins Unglück stürzen würde.


	7. 7: Fluch des Werwolfs

So, das neue Update. Sorry wenn ihr warten musstet, aber ich hoffe, das Chapter macht es wieder wett.

Enjoy!

** 7: Fluch des Werwolfs **

Carl seufzte erleichtert; es tat gut, die Beine hochlegen zu können, jetzt, wo er seine schwierige Reise durch die Karpaten und anschließend über das Meer überstanden hatte.

Er war mit sich zufrieden. Kardinal Jinette hatte ihm die Geschichte, dass sowohl der Vampirgraf als auch sein Jäger verschieden waren, abgekauft und Carl ein paar Wochen Urlaub zugesprochen, die der Kuttenträger in vollen Zügen genoss. Mit etwas Wehmut dachte er an die ereignisreichen Wochen nach seiner Entführung zurück. Obwohl er immer gedacht hatte, in den hübschen, braungelockten Vampirjäger verschossen zu sein, konnte er nicht umhin, dass ihm die Erinnerung an den hauchzarten Kuss des Vampirs Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aber dieses Kapitel war beendet.

´Ich frage mich, wie es van Helsing und Dracula geht... Ich wette, es wird ihnen nicht langweilig werden! mentales Grinsen

Gut zu wissen, dass ich mir um die Beiden keine Sorgen mehr machen muss...´

Dummerweise ahnte der Ordensträger nicht, wie falsch er damit lag.

Während er sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen ließ und die beiden Unsterblichen auf Schloss Dracula ihre gemeinsame Zeit genossen, ritt ein Bote auf einem Werwolf durch die Südkarpaten, geschickt von des Grafen ganz eigenem Diener. Dieser Bote war auf dem Weg in den Vatikan, wo er der römischen Kirche eine unglückselige Nachricht bringen würde...

Zunächst aber ahnte niemand etwas von der Gefahr. Vlad und Gabriel hatten einige Nächte zusammen verbracht und waren sich auf so manche erdenkliche Art näher gekommen. Zuweilen konnte man van Helsing mit einem verliebten Ausdruck im Gesicht seinen Gefährten anstarren sehen, während der Graf – natürlich – seine Contenance bewahrte. Das anfängliche Misstrauen schien von Ersterem gewichen zu sein, und Dracula war darüber innerlich erleichtert. Zu lange hatten Misstrauen und Zweifel zwischen ihnen gestanden, und der Graf war es, um es klar zu sagen, absolut leid.

Umso mehr bedrückte ihn ein Geheimnis, dass er noch vor dem braungelockten Jäger hatte.

Der Grund, warum der Vampir früher als sonst Schlafen ging, später und später aufwachte und ab und zu kaum merklich hustete oder ihm schwindelig wurde.

Denn leider hatte ihr Kampf kurz nach ihrem Wiedersehen seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Dennoch ließ er sich zunächst nichts anmerken, obwohl natürlich der scharfsinnige Jäger längst etwas bemerkt hatte. Vlad schnaubte.

´Sogar Gabriel bemerkt etwas, wenn man ihn mit der Nase darauf stößt...´

Damit meinte er den Abend, an dem er seinem inneren Dämonen gestattet hatte, zum Vorschein zu kommen. Der Abend, an dem er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, die er seit über vierhundert Jahren mit aller Kraft festhielt.

Seufzend lehnte sich der Graf zurück und erwachte aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Hinter ihm erklang leises Lachen.

„Du bist richtig niedlich, wenn du müde bist, Vlad."

Gabriel lächelte ihn an als der Vampir den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ihn anzusehen. Der Braungelockte wickelte starke Arme um eine schlanke Taille und zog seinen Gefährten noch näher zu sich heran.

Liebevoll blickte der ehemalige Vampirjäger auf die faszinierende Gestalt in seinen Armen hinunter. Das war es, was Vladislaus Dragulia war: sowohl faszinierend als auch kompliziert. Van Helsing war an sich recht einfach zu durchschauen – Vlad erinnerte sich an die stets unkomplizierte, geradeaus freie Art mit der Gabriel ihn schon früher behandelt und vor allem geliebt hatte. Gabriel war aufbrausend, kühlte aber genauso schnell wieder ab und dann tat, was auch immer ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen gewesen war, ihm wieder leid.

Vlad dachte meistens in verschlungenen Wegen, sodass es für den Älteren teilweise schwierig war, den ausschweifenden Gedankengängen seines Partners zu folgen. Dennoch kannte der Vampir den messerscharfen Verstand seines Freundes nur zu gut – im Kampf war Gabriel, genau wie er gnadenlos, berechnend und brilliant, wenn es um Strategien ging. Gabriel neigte nur dazu, etwas naiv an das Meiste heranzugehen, was er nicht kannte.

Gabriel fuhr in seiner Musterung fort. Er studierte die Gesichtszüge, die nun so sanft aussahen, als kannten sie weder Wut noch Hass noch Verzweiflung. Schwarze Haare fielen dem Grafen sanft über die schmalen Schultern und Wimpern, ebenso mitternachtsschwarz, bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der milchigweißen Haut des Untoten.

Vlad und Gabriel waren, bis auf einige Zentimeter, gleich groß. Gabriel allerdings war ziemlich muskulös; breite Schultern, kräftige Arme, durchtrainierte Oberschenkel, alles, was ihm zahllose Schlachten und Kämpfe eingebracht hatten.

Gabriel betrachtete seine braune Haut neben der hellen seines Geliebten. Vlad war immer ein schmales Kind gewesen, und auch als mit zunehmendem Alter seine Kräfte wuchsen und er seinen Körper durch endlose Trainingseinheiten perfektionierte, blieb ihm seine Wendigkeit und Zähigkeit erhalten. Gemischt mit einem unglaublichen Aussehen – wenn man Gabriel fragte – ergab das eine tödliche Waffe. Vlad hatte sie stets einzusetzen gewusst.

So mancher Kampf zwischen ihnen hatte blutig geendet, mit beiden Gegnern am Boden.

´Nicht mehr.´ beschloss van Helsing still. ´Kein Kampf mehr zwischen uns beiden.´

Sanft zog er mit der Hand die Linie von der aristokratischen Stirn, über die gerade Nase, bis zu den blassen Lippen nach.

Gabriel runzelte die Stirn. ´Blasse Lippen?´

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er nur einmal Vlads Lippen, ihm genauestens bekannt, fast weiß gesehen – damals waren sie beide noch normale Menschen und Vlad war krank gewesen. Er hatte Fieber gehabt und der Arzt hatte Aderlass verordnet – der Mangel an Hämoglobin, dem roten Blutfarbstoff, hatte seinem Geliebten die Farbe genommen. Aber jetzt...?

Prüfend legte er eine Hand auf die Stirn des Grafen.

Nichts. Sie war genauso kühl wie immer.

„Vlad?"

„Hmmmh?" schnurrte der dösende Vampir an seiner Brust.

„Können Vampire krank werden?"

Verschlafen sah ihn der andere an und blinzelte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

So süß Vlad auch gerade aussah, Gabriel blieb ernst und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du wirkst müde. Andauernd. Und es geht dir nicht gut, ich habe das wohl bemerkt. Etwas stimmt nicht, Vlad."

Langsam richtete sich der adelige Vampir auf.

„Gabriel, mein süßer Gabriel... Sorge dich nicht. Alles wird schon bald wieder in Ordnung sein. Vampire können nicht krank werden, nicht auf die Art wie Menschen krank werden, ihre Körper sind untot."

„Das hält dich nicht davon ab, zu husten und Gleichgewichtsstörungen zu haben, Vlad."

Gabriel blieb hart.

„Sag mir, was dir fehlt, bitte, mein Liebster..."

Vlad sah in die dunklen, sanften Augen seines Geliebten und seufzte resigniert, wohlwissend, dass er verloren hatte.

Carl summte zufrieden vor sich hin während er an einem Tequila Sunrise nippte. Diese Ferien gestalteten sich als ausnehmend gut und richtig für seine arme, gemarterte und geplagte Seele. Kardinal Jinette war sehr zuvorkommend gewesen. Er hatte seinem winzigen Ordensbruderzimmer eine kleine Terasse hinzufügen lassen und in diesem Moment genoss Carl die letzten schwindenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht.

Natürlich vermisste er seinen besten Freund und dessen Partner. Gabriel van Helsing und Vladislaus Dracula gingen ihm trotz aller Annehmlichkeiten nicht aus dem Kopf. Andauernd musste er sich selbst versichern, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie nicht (mal wieder) bis zu den glänzenden, noch-nie-von-Spliss-gehört-habenden Haaren in Schwierigkeiten steckten.

´Und noch immer verfolgen mich Bilder des nachts... Ich kann weder van Helsings Lächeln, noch Draculas Kuss vergessen. ARGH! Warum bin ich eigentlich weggegangen? ...Ich sollte zu ihnen zurückkehren... Ich vermisse sie... Ob sie mich auch vermissen...?´

Schließlich war Carls Entschluss gefasst: Morgen würde er Kardinal Jinette Bescheid geben, dass er eine längere Reise machen würde.

Der komplett in Rot gekleidete, ältere Mann hob den Kopf, als es an der hölzernen Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte. Auf sein „Herein!" betraten zwei Personen das Zimmer. Der Eine war Kardinal Jinettes engster Vertrauter, ebenfalls Ordensbruder. Bei dem Anderen war sich Jinette nicht einmal sicher, dass es ein Mensch war.

Hässlich wie die Nacht traf wohl noch nie so sehr zu wie auf diese Gestalt, die nun im Türrahmen stand. Sie war klein, gedrungen und die Haut schimmerte wie von einer grünlichen Färbung.

Kardinal Jinette war alt genug, um zu wissen, dass auch solche Kreaturen, wenn er sie nicht gejagt hatte, teilweise sehr nützlich für ihn gewesen waren.

Also gab er Beiden mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie näher treten sollten. Sein Vertrauter ergriff sogleich das Wort.

„Eure Eminenz, dieser Bote erreichte uns vor einigen Minuten und ich orderte an, ihn sofort zu Euch zu führen... Er kommt direkt... direkt..." Der sichtlich verstörte Mann holte tief Luft und flüsterte in beinahe beschwörendem Ton:

„...Aus den Karpaten."

Jinette horchte auf bei diesem Vermerk und sah den jüngeren Mann scharf an.

„Was ist seine Nachricht?"

Sofort holte sein Vertrauter einen vormals weißen Umschlag aus der Tasche und überreichte ihm seinem Vorgesetzten mit zitternden Fingern, während die seltsame Kreatur, das Gesicht unter einem Stahlhelm verborgen, schweigend zusah. Der Kardinal öffnete unverzüglich den Umschlag und begann rasch zu lesen. Seine Augen flogen über das Papier und wurden nach und nach immer enger. Schließlich sah er wieder auf und fragte beinahe tonlos:

„Weiß Carl schon davon?"

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn sofort zu Euch gebracht."

Der Ältere nickte.

„Danke, mein Sohn. Das hast du richtig gemacht. Bitte geleite unseren Gast in ein freies Zimmer und bring ihm zu Essen, was er will. Ich werde mich später noch mit ihm befassen."

Der Andere dienerte leicht und verschwand.

Kardinal Jinette stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster auf den Platz vor der Kirche, den er diesmal allerdings nicht wahrnahm. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Der Brief hatte viele Fragen aufgeworfen und einiges ans Licht zurück geholt, dass schon dankbar begraben war...

Zuallererst würde er sich aber mit einem gewissen Ordensbruder unterhalten müssen. Denn das Carl ihn und die heilige Kirche betrogen hatte, schien mit diesem Schreiben, das nun geöffnet auf dem Schreibtisch lag, bewiesen.

Vlad räusperte sich leise, bevor er aufstand und begann, im Zimmer ziellos umherzuschreiten. Van Helsing beobachtete ihn dabei und machte sich seine Gedanken. Selten hatte er seinen Freund so aufgewühlt erlebt.

„Erinnerst du dich an unseren letzten Kampf, Gabriel?"

Der vormalige Vampirjäger nickte. Dracula wandte sich zu ihm um und fuhr fort.

„Du hattest dich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und wir kämpften... Deine animalische Seite ließ nicht zu, mich am Leben zu lassen, deswegen hast du mich umgebracht. Zumindest dachtest zu das, als du mit der toten Valerious und Carl verschwunden bist. Ich war aber noch gerade so am Leben, Gabriel. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und es gelang mir, aufzustehen.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich wie blind durch das halb zerstörte Schloss taumelte, bevor es dunkel wurde. Ich war wohl ohnmächtig geworden.

Später erfuhr ich, dass Igor sich um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich war noch am Leben, wenn man meine Existenz so nennen kann, doch seit unserem Kampf trage ich eine Verletzung mit mir herum, eine Wunde, die einfach nicht heilen kann..."

Der Vampir hob lange, weiße Finger zu seinem Hals hoch und öffnete den Verband, den er seit Gabriel ihn wiedergesehen hatte, immer zu tragen schien.

Als das Stück Stoff zu Boden fiel, erschrak der ehemalige Jäger.

An der Stelle, an der er Vlad als Werwolf gebissen hatte, klaffte ein tiefer Riss in der weißen Haut und lut sickerte daraus hervor. Wie in Trance stand van Helsing auf und näherte sich seinem Freund. Langsam hob er die Hand wie um die Wunde zu berühren, hielt dann aber inne und sah in die ernsten Augen des Grafen.

„Sie nimmt mir nach und nach meine Kraft. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis du mich tatsächlich ein zweites Mal umbringst, Gabriel..."


End file.
